Fortitude
by DeathsScarletSecret
Summary: The apocalypse has come. Only the strong can survive in this world. A group like no other is drawn together and as one they must make it out alive. But as zombies thrive in the millions, what hope do they really have of escape?
1. In The End

Okay. Hullo. Just a little something I wrote. I wanted to post it to see people's opinion but I doubt it'll get a great feedback so I doubt I'll continue it. I get these little plot bunnies and I can't get rid of them until I type them but I rarely ever finish them. I seriously need to invest in a filter for my mind! Lol. Anyways, tomorrow I think I'm gonna post another story (not pokemon) as well, which I doubt I'll continue either. Who knows. Just beware, I'll probably delete this sometime next week if I don't like it. However, if people like it I might get the inspiration to continue. I have the second chapter already written so I might post the second and after that delete it. Sorry, I just like to give warnings. I hate the summary, by the way.

**Summary: **The apocalypse has come. Only the strong can survive in this world. A group like no other is drawn together and as one they must make it out alive. But as zombies thrive in the millions, what hope do they really have of escape?

**Disclaimers: **I obviously don't own Pokemon nor the song at the start which is 99 Red Balloons by Nena. Also, I don't own the pic. that is the cover thingy. It's a picture of Eevee from Pokemon.

**Pairings: **I'm not sure. Do you want May with Drew (Contestshipping) or Ash (Advancedshipping)? DawnxPaul (Ikarishipping), LeafxGary (OldRivalshipping), MistyxAsh - maybe (Pokeshipping). Tell me if you want AshxMay, AshxMisty or DrewxMay, kay. I'm leaning towards Contest though... I think.

**Warning: **Incase you didn't read my earlier message, I have a funny feeling that I'm going to end up deleting this in a week-ish so beware, kay. Erm. Also a bit of gore with the zombies.

**Fortitude **

**In The End**

_You and I in a little toy shop,_

_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we got,_

_Set them free at the break of dawn,_

_'Til one by one they were gone._

_Back at base, bugs in the software,_

_Flash the message 'Something's Out There'_

_Floating in the summer sky,_

_99 red balloons go by._

The sky was black, the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon. There were stars littering the dark sky and the white crescent moon was still visible this early in the morning. The breeze was bitter and sharp, cutting at her skin and goosebumps springing forth across her skin at it's icy caress. She was surrounded by tall, old tree's that seemed touched the sky with their high branches which stretched up to run their brittle fingers through the stars and milky-way. A rickety old fence lay before her, half of it already hanging off the edge of the steep cliff, pieces of rock crumbling every so often.

Scattered across the ground, hidden in the green slivers of grass was a pump, it's tube long and thin. It was beginning to sink into the wet, muddy ground, along with the tires of her large, red truck. Littered across the trunk of it was glass from smashed beer bottles and rope. The trunk door was down and the girl sat across it.

Next to her, tied to a pole on the truck was what looked like a hundred balloons, connected to the truck by thin, white thread. Beside the girl, lying against the hard black plastic that was the floor of the trunk was a shining, silver knife. It blade was sharp and the handle was carefully carved mahogany wood.

The girls brown hair billowed in the wind and her clothes ruffled. She was leaning back on her two palms, staring up at the sky with half-lidded blue eyes. But if you looked past the relaxed, blissful vibe her posture sent out in waves, you'd notice the way her back was rigid and her muscles tense, as if ready to spring into action at a moments call. Her thin legs swung back and forth, suspended in the air as they hovered over the ground.

Almost as if a timer went off and startled her, she jumped. Using her hands for leverage she leaned back up. Her pale hand stretching out, fumbling to grasp the knife, she seized the wooden handle, careful of it's blade. She smoothly stood to her feet in the back and glided over to the balloons. There were so many, all bungled up together and bouncing off each other. She grabbed onto the strings, her small, slim hand barely able to hold them all together. In one swift motion, her other hand came across in a fluid swiping arch as she slashed just below her hand. Abruptly the bottom half of the strings snapped backwards and fell to the floor lifelessly, now dead as their purpose of holding the balloons to them was served. Her arm rose with the pull of the circle balls of helium. For a moment, she almost thought they'd pull her off the ground. A faint smile formed across her face at the thought. Away. From here. That would be heaven.

But it was not to be as her feet remained firmly planted on the ground.

Reluctantly, she released her hold on the balloons. They hovered just above her for a moment - just a moment before they began to float away, into the unknown. They mingled with the stars and the moon's light reflected upon them so each ballon had it's very own sky. Their strings whipped around as the wind took hold of them and slowly, they began to grow farther and farther away, fluttering over the land below. Untouchable, unchangeable, unstoppable. Nobody could reach them. Free.

She resumed her position on the drop-down-door of the truck and watched them until they were no longer visible. Even when they were gone, she remained. As if waiting for one of them to come back to her so she would no longer be alone. Just below the liquid sapphire of her eyes was a look of envy. At what? Who knows.

The ninety nine red balloons were gone now to watch on from above and the girl who freed them stayed, even when the sun rose and day began.

XxXxXxXx

A young man walked down deserted streets alone. The shops that bordered the road were all in shambles. The glass on the outside was broken from scavengers and the doors had been broken down and taken. The insides were even worse. Racks were thrown over and supplies torn to bits by the desperate nation. The money from the cash registers was stolen long ago even though he doubted it would make a difference in this world. Who was there to give the money to? You just took what you needed nowadays, if you could find it, that is.

But despite the fact that it looked empty, the man - no, teenager was being very cautious. His steps were soft and made barely a sound as he crept along, trying to keep to the shadows. His hair was jet black and a hat covered the unruly locks. His warm brown eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tried to listen for any indication of the enemy nearby. He pulled a loose gray jacket closer to himself for warmth, under it a black t-shirt and light blue pants. Around one shoulder was the green strap to his backpack.

Shockingly, attached to his waist was a long dagger that he slipped through his belt loop but that was only for an emergency. He didn't plan to let them get that close. It didn't take long for him to reach an alleyway where he spotted them. They were feasting upon the body of a young girl. It was too late to save her now, she was long dead. They must be starving, he realized. Normally they just ate some of the body so it could become one of them as well. He doubted the thing could even walk now.

They were so into their devouring they didn't even notice him - something which he was grateful for. He took a step back, prepared to leave as he had came; quietly, when his foot caught upon a piece of rubble from one of the collapsed buildings and with a yelp of surprise he went down, landing on more rubble which stabbed at his back.

Immediately three pairs of white eyes turned on him. Their pupils and eye color were no longer visible and it made him shiver (it always made him shiver!), especially seeing the red veins that seemed to bulge in the eye, giving them the appearance of being bloodshot; If only. Once their eyes caught on him, they staggered to their feet. One was missing an arm and had a hole in it's stomach. Another had it's head nearly fully severed, hanging on to it's neck by a thin string of tissue. The last was missing a foot and had one eye gorged out. Their nails were long and sharp, their teeth black and pointy, and their skin a sickly pale yellow.

To him, they still looked very, very hunger and apparently, in their eyes, he was their next meal. He quickly scrambled unsteadily to his feet and thrust out his hands. As he concentrated, his finger began to tingle, almost as if they had pins and needles but in a tickling kind of way. With a loud crackle, lightning shot from his palms and burst outwards. As some of the bolts hit the zombies, they immediately began to burn, their pale, pale skin turning black and bubbling, melting. They screeched, a once sharp, ringing sound but now it was only hoarse and gurgled. They fell trembling to the ground where they continued to twitch.

The boy quickly turned to leave, their screams no doubt would attract more of the horrid creatures. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the one from earlier - the one they had been eating - begin to rise but barely made it halfway up before it collapsed. Both it's legs were fleshless and it's stomach was almost non-existant. It then began to drag itself along by it's arms, desperate to do the only think it knew; kill humans. It was pitiful.

The boy ignored it. There was no way it could get to him. He turned and briskly high-tailed it out of there, not wanting to linger around any longer. His stomach growled in hunger but he gave it no mind. All the shops had already been emptied. There was no more food. He needed to reach the next town where hopefully there'd be someone - anyone.

He wouldn't have noticed them, had they not moaned roughly. He twisted around to find a mob of them chasing him. They were hobbling along, dirty hands reaching towards him and their mouths were left agape. They clawed at each other in desperation to reach him. Their brains were rotten but they had the basic instincts. They were drawn to each other because they would be stronger in numbers. The boy quickly turned and ran. The mob was quite fast but thankfully, he was faster. He quickly found an abandoned building. He speedily climbed up a dumpster and through a broken window. He could only hope there would be no more zombies inside. Thankfully, it was abandoned by both human and zombie.

With a heavy sigh, he sunk down onto the cold, concrete floor. He was utterly exhausted. There was never much time to sleep when you were on your own - the threat of attack was too high. He barely got three hours a night. Closing his eyes, he remembered his mother. She had fled with whatever villagers that were left alive to the coast to hopefully get a boat out of the country. Their town was one of the first to be attacked by the disease and soon, the infection was the least of their worries. Once you were bitten, you were a goner.

He could only hope she was still alive.

Just as he was about to doze of, a loud crash sounded from one of the rooms nearby. Now alert, he quickly got to his feet. He quietly shuffled along until he found a door in the pitch dark. It wasn't morning yet so there wouldn't be any light for a while yet. He gently opened the metal door and mentally cringed when it groaned.

"Who's there!" A voice demanded. He assumed it was a girl from the higher pitch of it.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I came to the building to camp out for a while. I didn't know it was occupied." He could barely make out a figure in the darkness but he noticed her arms fall down softly. She dropped something then with a sigh of relief and it banged against the ground sounding like metal. He winced at the thought of her hitting him with what he guessed was a metal bar.

"No. It's fine." She replied. "I didn't know if it was a zombie. Can't be too careful around here." He nodded to her despite the fact that if he couldn't see her, she probably couldn't see him either. She sat down on something - a chair, most likely - that creaked slightly. "Sit down. There's a chair in that corner."

"Thanks." He replied. He could barely make out where her arm was pointing and he walked in that direction until he bumped into a wooden object. Using his hands to identify it, he grabbed the chair and dragged it a bit closer to her.

"I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower." She introduced, holding out her hand to him. He reached out to grasp it, groping the air for a moment before he found her hand and shook.

"Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you, Misty."

"Same. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Heading to the coast. You?"

"No. I've got a friend. She's gone out to look for some food. She should be back soon, actually."

"That's nice. Not often you see many people nowadays. You're the first I've seen in over three weeks."

"I know what you mean!" She sighed dramatically. "It's horrible and lonely, although I'm lucky. I met the girl a couple weeks ago and we joined together. We were heading in the same direction."

He looked up at her. Still, he was unable to make anything out. "Where's that?"

"Well, it was to Washington, but I'm not so sure anymore. It seems like a long ways away but I heard there were boats going from there to Europe. Apparently, this... disease hasn't hit there yet. My sisters are already in Europe and my friend said her mom was on her way last time she spoke to her. With all the lines down, it's hard to get in contact with anyone."

"Tell me about it!" Ash moaned. "Honestly, I'm heading to the nearest coast I can find but I've already gone to the other side. No boats are leaving there anymore... No one left there's alive. The towns are so empty now!"

"Actually, I've heard of a town called 'Tonesring' that apparently is Zombie free and open to any survivors but I have no clue where it is and I doubt it'll stay that way for long. The zombies'll get in eventually, they always do." Misty sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Would you like to join us? I mean, the more people the harder it will be to get us and if were heading in the same direction..."

"Well, it would be nice to have another two sets of eyes. It hard to sleep when you could be attacked at any moment. So, if your partner doesn't mind that would be great! Either of you know how to hotwire a car?" He grinned at her as light began to shine in the room from the single window in the room. It brightened them up and finally, he could see her. She had bright orange hair held up in a sloppy side-ponytail. Her eyes were a dark blue color that reminded him of the ocean. She wore a light yellow beli-top over a red tank-top and a pair of jean shorts. Her shoes were a pair of white runners and he could see the chain of a necklace around her neck but it was tucked into her shirt so he couldn't view the rest.

"Unfortunately, no. We've been walking or biking anywhere we went, which was a real nuisance. I take it you don't either?" She grinned at him. In the corner of the room, against the wall was what looked like a mallet and he shivered at the sight.

"No. I don't. Really sucks though." Just then, there was a loud rap on the door. The person tapped it once, then twice, then once again.

Misty grinned. "Coming!" She called before turning to Ash. "That should be her now." The orange head walked to the door and easily opened it. Bright sunlight filled the room, making Ash wince as his eyes struggled to adjust. Standing in the doorway was a young girl, she looked about their age with long blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a light pink skirt and a black short sleeved blouse. Her feet were donned with black uggs.

"Who's that?" The girl questioned as she looked at Ash curiously, head tipped to the side curiously.

"That's Ash. If you don't mind, he said he'd join us in our travels." Misty explained as the other girl walked in with a sack. Misty quickly closed the door behind her and locked it.

The blue haired girl grinned. "I'm Dawn Berlitz! This is going to be so fun!" She plopped down on Misty's chair and began opening the bag. "I got some food from a hotel's pantry. Everything in the fridge had gone bad but I found some tinned fruit and some candy!" She turned the bag upside down so everything spilled out before them. There were about nine tins of pears and peaches, three bags of Doritos, five Twix bars, three Recess Cups, four boxes of Sour Watermelon gummies, two packs of gum and five bottles of water. "It's the best I could find."

"Oh man!" Ash groaned, his stomach protesting loudly. "I'm so hungry!"

"Well, eat up. We probably won't get anything else for a while and this would be a bit heavy to carry with us. We'll save a little and hopefully find a shop to stock up on with something a bit more substantial but for now, we feast!" Misty grinned, already digging in.

They quickly opened a can of fruit each with the can-opener Dawn stole and stuffed their faces with the syrup soaked fruits. Having no silverware, they had to use their fingers but none of them really cared about that at this point. They next hit the chips and some candy. In the end, they were left with three tins of fruit, three twix bars, two Recess Cups, two Sour Watermelon boxes, two waters (although they all had a little left in the bottles they took) one Dorito bag and both Gum packets, although they had each taken out one piece of gum to chew.

"I don't think food ever tasted so good!" Ash moaned in delight as he rubbed his stomach, Misty and Dawn doing the same.

"I know what you mean!" Dawn cried out as she stretched. "Now I'm so tired!"

"We'll stay here for the rest of the day. We can block up the window and sleep a bit. One of us will stay on watch at all times while the others sleep. We should switch ever couple of hours but we should really get out of here by tonight. They'll find us soon." Misty ordered.

"I think they can smell us. It takes a little while but they can catch our scent if were in one place long enough." Ash explained. Misty nodded in agreement.

"Well, I say Misty's first on watch! Ash probably hasn't slept in a while and I just went on a food raid. It's only fair!" Misty sighed but nodded. It was fair.

"But you're next on watch Dawn! You better get up when I tell you to, too!"

"Yes ma'am!"

XxXxXxXx

Ash had never before felt so refreshed. He had slept for over seven hours and God, did he feel good! They were just preparing to leave the little building they had dubbed their temporary home, well, more like sleeping area. They stuffed whatever was left into their bags and set out. Misty's mallet - shiver - she held over her shoulder. When Ash had asked about it, she just grinned and began rubbing it lovingly. Frankly, it freaked him out. He wasn't about to ask again.

The streets, as usual, were empty. No signs of life. The zombies liked to hide in the alleyways, out of sight until they were ready to attack. It didn't take long to reach a freeway. Cars were spread out on the motor way but they were all empty. None of the teens dared to check inside least there be a zombie hidden there in waiting. It was a lot harder to escape when you were in a small contraption.

"So, how old are you, Ash?" Dawn questioned with a smile. Despite Misty and Ash's warning to be quiet, she chatted the whole way.

"I'm sixteen."

"Same." Misty grinned.

"Aww!" Dawn whined. "You're both older then me! I'm fifteen." Ash laughed at her sulky expression.

"So... Ash, where're you from?"

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's it. Thank's a load for reading. If you like it leave a comment, yeah? I might continue it. Anyways, constructive criticism always welcome.

DeathsScarletSecret


	2. A New Start

Heeeey! Sorry for such a long wait on the update. I'm still not entirely sure how this story is going. Should I continue, should I quit? I haven't decided yet but if ya want me to continue just say so. If I get enough inspiration and I don't get bored from the story line, there's hope! Hahaha. Well, took me long enough with this chapter. I re-wrote the start, didn't like the first beginning and that took a while. Anyways, here ya go! Enjoy, hopefully.

**Summary: **The apocalypse has come. Only the strong can survive in this world. A group like no other is drawn together and as one they must make it out alive. But as zombies thrive in the millions, what hope do they really have of escape?

**Disclaimers: **I obviously don't own Pokemon. Also, I don't own the pic. that is the cover thingy. It's a picture of Eevee from Pokemon. I do not own the song at the start, that is Get Out Alive by Three Day's Grace.

**Pairings: **I'm not sure. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, OldRivalshipping, Pokeshipping. I still am considering Advanceshipping but I doubt it'll happen.

**Warning: **Gore. If you don't like that please don't read - I'm not sure how bad it is. Also, don't hate me if I delete this story. I warned about it in my first chapter!

Also, I wanted to say a big thanks to my first two reviewers.

_Left-To-Die: _Thanks for the review! My first reviewer and you were really nice. Thanks for saying my writings good'n'stuff. haha. I think I'm gonna go with Contestshipping, nearly positive. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to like the first and thanks again. Also, I think I might just continue on with this story and see where it goes. So thank you. Your review really made my day!

_Timble-Two:_ Heya. Thanks for the review. I love gore as well so I tried to make this chap. extra gory! There's loads more to come, just wait and see! I think I'm going to continue the story. At least for a few more chapters. Thanks for the support and I do like the pairing of Misty and Ash. They kinda just work so I'm pretty sure they'll be together. Anyways, thanks a load!

**Fortitude **

**A New Start**

_If you want to get out alive,  
__(If you want to get out alive!)  
__Oo~oh, run for your life.  
__If you want to get out alive,  
__(If you want to get out alive!)  
__Oo~oh, run for..._

_If I stay, It won't be long,  
__'Till I'm burning on the inside.  
__If I go, I can only hope,  
__That I make it to the other side.  
__If I stay, It won't be long,  
__'Till I'm burning on the inside.  
__If I go,  
__And If I go._

XxXxXxXx

The day was scorching hot and the scalding sun was beating down on the weary travelers. Their jackets had long ago been discarded into their bags and their skin burned red under the sizzling rays of the sun. All were desperate for _some _kind of shelter. Dawn, slumped and sweating, had been whining nearly non-stop as she trudged along, but even she had tired of hearing herself drone on and on and on (a miracle if there ever was one). They had nearly drained the remaining two bottles and all that was left was warm droplets lingering at the bottom of the melting plastic. Another matter for the wiped out teens to worry about.

"Misty!" Dawn whinged, nudging the other girl. Misty huffed and just ignored her, turning her head to the side. This had been going on for a while now. It started with Dawn giving the girl a meaningful stare, conveying a message to the orange head with her eyes. Misty had snapped and growled a 'no'. Ever since, Dawn had been pestering the older girl. Ash had no clue what it was about, really.

The road they were on was lined with small tree's and Ash was careful to keep an eye out, searching through them every so often for movement. He was just checking them again when movement caught his eye. As he had expected but really loathed to do so, a crowd of zombies came charging through the gaps in the trees from the dark of the underbrush heading right for them.

Ash felt his stomach drop to the ground at the sight of a little girl, her hair a yellowy-lime color smothered in dirt and grime. Her thin face was half eaten and her bottom lip was barely attached to her mouth. She moaned as she stormed the small group of three, near the head of the mass. Ash wondered what pain she went through, what excruciating agony and torment she went through before it finally ended along with her life. She couldn't be older then four. She didn't have a chance; not on her own. For the zombies it would have been like taking candy from a baby.

And then he wondered if he killed the girl, would that be counted as child murder.

Dawn shrieked once she spotted them charging. She took a shaky step backwards and whirled around, looking for some form of escape but to her horror found the dead racing towards them from the other side as well. She backed up, nudging closer to Misty.

Ash felt the wind suddenly pick up, which shocked him as there hadn't even been a slight breeze before but now the howling gale was roaring and Ash bet if it was a little bit stronger he'd be yanked away by it. It tugged at his clothes and sliced his face to a rosy red hue in it's vengeance. He saw Dawn's arms shoot out, her hands crossing over each other and palms flat and vertical. The air seemed to slice through the zombies, severing body parts and forcing them backwards, cutting at their rotting flesh.

Blood spurted forth onto the sizzling grey concrete. A nasty, dull green sticky mess that dripped down their bodies. The smell was even worse as the acidic scent reached their noses.

Stunned, the thought of shocking them with his powers didn't even pass through his mind. Sloshing forth from behind him a burst of water shot past him, flooding over the street in a sudden wave. It smashed against the zombies with tremendous force, knocking them from their feet and carrying them away with the current to the forests edge. The zombies smashed into the rocks and knocked against the tree's with harsh, brutal force. There, the water seemed to disappate into the earth, draining away as quickly as it had appeared. Ash whipped around to find the source of the water but only Misty was standing there. The ground seemed to start from just next to her, the signs of this from the wetness of the earth. Ash gaped.

Despite the ruthless power of the water, the zombies struggled to their feet.

Ash snapped his mouth closed and his lips curled up into a feral grin. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, creating a small spark, he slammed them against the ground. There was a sharp crackle before lightning shot out, riding the water puddles to reach the soaking zombies. Ash's first lesson came into play; Water is a _fantastic _conductor of electricity. They jerked, spasms shaking their body to the core as they crumbled down. They screeched, their skin turning crispy and the distinct smell of burnt flesh lingering in the air. Smoke floated out from their mouths, ears and eyes as they lay on the ground motionless; Dead.

"Y-you!" Misty yelled, pointing an indignant finger at him. "You're an elementalist!"

Ash grinned as he spun around, leaning back on his heels and planting his hands on his hips while his torso leaned forward. "So are you!"

"Yeah!... But so are you!" Dawn cried.

Misty, feeling as if the 'so are you's' could go on for a while intercepted Ash's next exclamation. "You could have told us!"

Ash glared. "You didn't tell me either!"

"Yeah, well I-" Misty was cut off, however, by a sharp honk and a large, green jeep appeared in the distance, rushing towards them. It continued to beep obnoxiously at them before jerking to the right and skidding to a stop before them. The dark window of the drivers seat began to roll down and a voice spoke, one that made Ash's blood freeze and his heart stop.

"Ashy-boy! I knew that sounded like your lightning. Fancy meeting you here!"

Ash groaned, eyes rolling to the heavens and he once again found himself spinning around. "Yeah. How lucky are we to run into you, Gary."

A brown head popped out of the car window and the boy who spoke wolfishly grinned. "Very, very lucky. Right, Leaf."

"Shut up, asshole!" A voice hissed from inside and a book made contact with the back of Gary's head.

Gary yelped. "Ow! Don't hit people with books, women!"

"You did not just call me women!" The feminine voice yelled. Gary winced. The book once again made contact with his brown head. The brunet quickly opened the car door and scuttled out, howling as he stumbled away, hands digging into his brown mop of hair to form some form of a shield for his head.

"Don't hit me!" He yelled, clad in a purple hoodie and black pants. His brown hair was spiky and would probably be pretty long if he didn't drown it in gel every morning.

The other car door opened and a girl stepped out. She had long brown hair with a shorter layers and chocolate honey eyes. Her teeth were pearly white and her face a pale color. She was dressed in a light green t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Around her neck was a dark green choker and matching green armbands were found at her wrists. She was pretty tall, about Misty's height. "Sorry about him." She smiled apologetically. "I've heard a lot about you, Ash. My names Leaf. Gary's... friend, sort of."

"Hey!" Gary growled. "We're friends! How mean of you!" She just smiled cheekily.

"I'm Misty." The orange head introduced herself, already liking this new girl. She could hold her ground. "A water elementalist."

Dawn suddenly appeared right in front of the brunette. She grabbed the green t-shirt. "Oh my God! I love this shirt. It's so pretty with the sparkles on the shoulders and the sea-foamy green color! I'm Dawn Berlitz, by the way. I'm a wind elementalist."

"And you already know Ashy-boy's a lightning elementalist." Gary spoke up. He then grinned slyly at the two new girls. "The names Gary. I'm a metal elementalist."

"Oh! I forgot!" Leaf cried out. "I'm an earth elementalist!"

"Okay. Now that that's over with. You guys want a lift? We're nearly out of gas but... well, it'll get us another couple of miles. Hopefully we'll come across a gas station." Gary grinned.

"That'd be great." Ash smiled at his old rival/friend. "Where you heading?"

"We're heading inwards, honestly. Gary's sister is stuck in the city and we're going to pick her up, even though she told us she'd be fine." Anrgy chocolate eyes turned on Gary who raised his hands in defeat, accepting the blame.

"Hey! I'm just being a good older brother. We older brothers can't leave our little, baby sisters all alone in a big, bad city! I don't think I could live with myself then!"

"Wait!" Ash growled. "A sister? You don't have a sister!"

"Yes. I do. You've never met her before, Ashy-boy. When we were young and our parents just died, we were sent to an orphanage. She was adopted before Gramps could get to us. It became legal and he couldn't take her back. She's been living with them for a while but I use to go visit whenever I could. Her foster family was killed and she had no money for a train ride or car lift. So, she stayed and now there's so many zombies! I can't just leave her!" Leaf sighed at Gary's overprotective ways. She could understand, to some level, that he really cared for his little sister (Leaf was an only child herself but she adored her parents so she knew love) but he needed to chill.

"Well, even if we backtracked a bit it would still be faster by car." Ash sighed.

"Car!" Misty cried. "Oh, sweet, sweet car!" Dawn grabbed her hand and began jumping around in circles. Leaf soon joined in.

"So, Ash, how'd you meet them?" Gary grinned at his friend as they watched the girls.

"Well, I was hiding in an abandoned building and it wasn't as empty as I first thought. Came across them there. How'd you meet Leaf?"

Gary smiled. "Saved her from a mob of zombies and I kind of knew her already. My Gramps was friends with hers."

"Ah, I see."

"Ready, guys?" When everyone nodded, they crowded into the car. Gary took the wheel and they were off, speeding down the road and dodging the abandoned cars that littered the deserted freeway.

XxXxXxXx

"I spy, with my little eye, something that's... Black."

"The ground, idiot."

"Hey! That was a good one!"

"Oh! Shut up! We are _not _playing eye-spy any longer!" The slim brunette huffed angrily, Gary just pouted to her.

"You're no fun." But the brunette falls silent after that, turning his eyes back to the road. Next to him his best friend sleeps, head cocked back against the headrest, arms folded and snoring.. Loudly. In the back was Leaf, awake but looking ready to drop off. Next to her Misty and Dawn were leaning against each other, snoozing. Gary sighed, exhausted but willing to drive for a few more hours before switching.

After about five minutes, he begins to fiddle with the radio. It hadn't worked so far, but he was hoping they'd reach a range where they could catch a signal. Most of the radio stations had been destroyed by the zombies, but there was a chance they missed one. His only response was static. Slumping back in his seat in defeat, he swerved to avoid a black Jeep.

"Hey." A voice mumbled from beside him. The raven haired boy rises in his seat, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Ah, nice to see you awake, sleeping beauty, well, more like sleeping ugly." The brunette snorts.

"HEY!" Ash cries. "I'm not ugly!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." Seeing Ash about to defend himself again, Gary continues. "I think there's a gas station up ahead. I saw a sign a few miles back. And we're not too far from Rustboro now, that's where my little sister is."

"Do you want to switch when we reach the gas station, then? I'll drive for a while." Ash offers.

Gary sends Ash a grateful smile. "Yeah, thanks. I'm about to fall asleep driving."

"So, tell me about your sister."

Here, Gary grins. "Her names May. She doesn't use any last names. Her adoptive parents wanted her to use theirs, which was Maple and I wanted her to use Oak, so she resolved to use neither, and to never use one again. She's fifteen years old and really sweet. She's quite short, shorter then Dawn but not by much. Her eyes are the prettiest blue I've ever seen and her hair's brown. She's kind and caring, but she has quite the temper and is very determined. You'll never see her giving up. She's an elementist as well, she controls fire. Probably why she's so hot-headed. She's a skilled fighter and her powers amazing. She can't control her fire so well, however. She gets on with pretty much anybody, too. Always loyal."

"Wow." Ash mumbles, slightly dazed. "That's a lot to take in."

"Yep. I'd go on, but we're approaching the gas station. Wake the girls."

"Sure thing." Ash turns in his seat and gently shakes the three awake. "Hey, we just arrived at a gas station. While Gary tries to fill our tank I'm gonna go check inside the store to see if there's any food left. Any of you want to join me?"

Raising her hand to cover her jaw-cracking yawn, Dawn smiles. "I don't mind, I'll go. I'm starving, anyways."

Once the car's parked, they all climb out. Dawn and Ash began to make their way to the small station while the other three investigate the pumps. The place's in a real mess. Car parts such as tires, doors, pipes, etc. litter the ground. A few cars lie on their sides, whatever was the cause, they didn't know. The place looked absolutely deserted, but you never could be too carful.

"Be at the ready to attack." Ash orders as he and Dawn stop before the small glass door. Surprisingly, it hadn't been broken by frantic crowds looking for safety.

"Gotcha." Jiggling the door nob, the two were even more surprised when it clicked open. Gently pushing the door open, Ash cautiously walks in. Looking around with wary eyes, Dawn follows him. "It looks pretty untouched. There's food on the shelves and it looks as if somebody just left it without struggle. The owner must have ran away."

"Yes, but did you see the cars outside. Someone must have come here before us. I mean, it's fully stocked. Why would it be so untouched." The inside of the store was light blue and the floors were tile. Five rows of shelves went across the room and in the very right corner was a small desk and cash register. Behind that was a closed wooden door. Adorning the walls were pictures of fishermen and their catch as well as Bear heads and fish hooks. Ash turns down one of the rows, this one filled with goodies such a Cheetos Chips and Luscious Red Twizlers. Taking another step, he hears a small crunch. Lifting his foot up cautiously, he finds a candy bar crushed on the floor, his footprint indented in it.

"Dawn, it looks like someone was here and they dropped some of their stuff in a hurry."

"Well, it's probably nothing. Lets just pack up some food and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." She walks up to the raven haired boy, handing him a few plastic bags.

"Where'd you find those?" Ash questions, holding up the thin plastic bag between to fingers.

Dawn 'hmmms' as she looks up distractedly, already packing up some of the shops goods. "Oh, by the door. They were just lying on the ground so I grabbed 'em. Hurry up now. I want to get out of here asap!"

With a frown, Ash does as told, a sinking feeling filling his gut with dread. At the start, Ash remained alert while Dawn obliviously hummed away at a tune that Ash was fairly sure wasn't an actually song, but as time wore on and nothing happened, his attention began to waver until he was solely focused on grabbing as much food as he could.

So when something squeaked loudly from behind him, Ash made no move to investigate. It didn't even register for another few minutes until he realizes the sound of what he thought was light giggling and harsh whispers disappears. Frowning, Ash turns around in confusion. His eyes widen at the sight, his heart in his throat, fingers trembling.

"Dawn!" He whispers urgently.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't by any chance open the door behind the cash register, did you?"

"What?" Dawn whips around, eyes widening. "No. I didn't. I didn't... That means?"

"We're not alone."

XxXxXxXx

"Ash! What do we do!" Dawn cries out as she latches on to Ash's arm, tugging it desperately.

"They were obviously here, and watching us. But why did they leave? Why didn't that attack?" The dark haired boy anxiously tugs his red and white cap off as he slowly inches his way towards the swinging door.

"Do you think they're still in there!" Dawn asks as she creeps after Ash nervously.

Ash remains mute as he reaches the doorway. The lights were off but another source was brightening the room. He freezes once his eyes adjust, scanning the room in horror. Severed body parts lie strew across the room, jars holding eye balls and fingers standing on the messy desk. The room is void of any living being, but at the sight of an open door leading to the outside, Ash knows where they've gone. He turns on his heels and races out, grabbing the frozen blue haired girl on the way and dragging her behind him. They reach the glass door but as they go to exit, the door refuses to open and they slam right into it. With clumsy fingers, Ash gropes for the door hands and yanks down, but it doesn't budge. It's locked.

With terrified eyes, the two turn to look at their friends by the car. They obliviously work away, pumping air into the tires and checking it over for any damage. A shadow creeps up on them, hiding behind one of the gas containers just a few feet away from the trio. Another silhouette joins the first, sneaking to the opposite side of the car.

"Gary! Misty! Leaf!" Ash screams, banging his fists against the glass, but none of them look their way, unable to hear them. Dawn join in, screaming, tears streaming down her face. The first monster glares at them, hissing.

"Come on! We have to go out the back entrance." Ash quickly turns and begins to make his way there.

"What!" Dawn screeches, lunging at the boy and hanging off his arm. "I don't want to! I don't want to go through there."

"Dawn! They're in trouble and they don't even know it. We need to help them!"

"No! I don't want to go through there. It's horrible and there's arms and heads and I'm scared! Please. Please don't make me!"

"Dawn! If we don't go through that room of heads, out friend's heads will be joining them!" The girl freezes, staring up at Ash with glossy eyes. She shivers.

"O-okay." Dawn picks up their bags of food from the ground. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXx

"What's taking Ash and Dawn so long?" Gary asks, leaning back against their car. "We need to move out."

"Want me to go check?" Misty offers, turning to look at the shop. With the glare from the sun reflecting off the glass, it's impossible to see inside.

"Oh stop worrying, you two. They're probably fine! Give them a few more minutes while I go check the radio, see if it's working." Eve hops into shotgun and revs up the car. She begins fiddling with the small knobs on the built in radio.

"Don't bother. It wasn't working before, I doubt it's working now." Gary grumbles, eyes fixed on the shop. Buzzing fills the air as Eve fumbles with the radio.

"Does something feel a bit, wrong?" Misty quietly asks Gary, eyes searching the area vigorously. The brunet nods in agreement. His hand reaches out to the metal pillar next to the gas container but he makes no other moves. Misty raises her arms slightly.

A sudden scream sounds out from behind them, sending them both whipping around in time to see Eve being dragged from their truck by a Zombie. It's then that Misty feels two slimy arms wrap around her, dragging her back as well.

"Gary!" She yells, hands clenched at her sides. She wills water to form but only a small wave comes. With her arms pinned to her sides, she can't do much else. Gary instantly moves into action just as another Zombie appears. He places his hand against the metal pillar and molds it into a spear. Spinning it like a baton between his fingers, he lunges forward in an attempt to pierce the zombie, but the sickly yellow creature dodges, much to the surprise of Gary. But the brunette is not deterred as he forms the spear to a sword in a fluid motion and swings at the zombie from the side, slicing it in two.

At the sounds of an earthquake, he grins but it soon fades when he see's Misty being pulled behind the gas station building. "Leaf!" He yells as he begins to run in the redheads direction. "You good?"

"Just peachy! An ugly dead thing just touched me."

"You're fine." Gary laughs. Just as he's about to reach the turn Misty was hauled behind, the familiar sound of lightning rings through the air. Gary grins. "Ashy-boy, I take it you saved the damsel in distress?"

"How DARE you call me a damsel!" Misty screeches as she picks herself up off the ground. "Is Leaf okay?"

"She's fine. Wasn't bit, were you?"

"Nope."

"Misty! Are you okay?" Dawn frantically asks as she throws herself at the redhead.

"I'm fine, Dawn. No need to worry, right?" Misty teases, using the girls signature line.

"Right!"

"Is it just me, or was there something different about those zombies?" Leaf asks as they approach her and the car.

"It's not just you. Me and Dawn heard them talking from inside. It was weird but it's almost like they planned this, which is impossible because zombies can't think, never mind make plots." Ash says as he hops into the drivers seat.

"Well. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. Me and Ash got some food, by the way, but lets not take the chance of staying here any longer to get more." Dawn smiles, holding up the three bags stuffed with goodies.

"Yeah. Too risky." Misty agrees, shivering.

"Well, lets just find my baby sister and then we can find a boat out of this country and hopefully to a zombie-free continent." With that, Ash slams on the gas and with a screech, they take off into the distance.

XxXxXxXx

Hope ya feel lucky 'cause I wanted to stop at the part Ash and Dawn realize they're not alone. haha. But I felt bad about keeping the wait so long. If you want you should look up the song at the start, Three Days Grace are one of my fav bands although the only thing I really like about the song is the lyrics and tune - in that song they're really repetitive which I never really like in songs but I love the start. If you liked this please review, I love to hear your comments and constrictive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too bad! ^_^

DeathsScarletSecret


	3. All of the People

Hey guys! It's been too long! I'm so, so sorry. I had most of this chapter done, but I needed to write the ending and it just wouldn't work for me. Then I realized I changed tenses halfway through, something I do often and I had to go back and fix that, something I detest doing. There will probably be a few mistakes, and if there are feel free to point them out if you so please. Also, I didn't particularly like how the story starts, but I like how it finished! Haha. Also, the song by Nickleback is awesome and I suggest listening to it. It's great! Sorry for such a late update, hope I can get the next one up a bit sooner!

**Summary: **The apocalypse has come. Only the strong can survive in this world. A group like no other is drawn together and as one they must make it out alive. But as zombies thrive in the millions, what hope do they really have of escape?

**Disclaimers: **I obviously don't own Pokemon. Also, I don't own the pic that is the cover thingy. It's a picture of Eevee from Pokemon. The song at the start, If Everyone Cared by Nickleback also doesn't belong to me, duh! I do, however, lay claim to the OC's. The kids. You can steal them if you want though! I don't mind :D

**Pairings: **I'm not sure. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, OldRivalshipping, Pokeshipping. There will be hints of other shippings, but these will be the main.

**Warning: **Gore. If you don't like that please don't read, although, this chapter is safe with practically no gore, just a few corny lines. And some swearing.

Again, I'd like to thank my reviewers!

_eeveeluvr -_Hey! Thanks so much for your review. It means a lot! And Eve was a mistype. At the start, instead of using Leaf, I made an OC called Eve but before I posted the story I changed my mind and went back to good, ol' reliable Leaf! I just couldn't make the story without her! I really meant to fix that, but still haven't... I might do that now. Anyways, thanks a load and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_Name Under Construction -_Firstly, awesome name. Haha, it made me smile. And secondly, thanks so much for your review! I don't think this story will be May/Paul, but later into the story there will be hints of other shippings and that will be one of them (it might however appear as a brotherly/sisterly way, but if I really continue this story, I think it might be a possibility as a side shipping that is in the background but in the end it will be Contest and Ikari. Sorry). So, thank again for the review and I hope this chapter is enjoyable!

_Left-to-die -_My oh so faithful reviewer! Thanks for the review. I'm obsessed with Pokemon, Zombies and gore among other things too! I have to say, this chapter didn't have nearly as much gore as I would have liked, but the next will! Mahaha... I love plotting evilly 'cause the next chapters going to be bloody! Sorry for the scare, I'm preparing for the Zombie Apoc. too haha! And the zombies are getting smarter, but not to the point where they really have a brain, their instincts are just getting sharper. Anyways, thanks for your review, and recommending me! Means a lot to me! Thanks again!

_Timble-two - _Hey to my other oh so faithful reviewer! You gave me a laugh when you said you did a happy dance (I'm the same when people update stories I love... don't tell!) and also, in your previous review, you said the word 'thieves' and that just made my day (forgot to tell you...). And Eve was a mistype. I was going to include her, but then replaced her with Leaf 'cause I just couldn't leave her out. I'll fix that... eventually... haha. Also, the whole Gary and hair gel... well... kinda didn't think that one through but let's just say he has a secret stash of them incase a zombie apoc. ever happened. lol. And yes, zombies do plot cause they have to have some semblance of a brain, but it's mostly instinct becoming more acute as their breeds get more... purebred. lol. They're like dogs... Anyways, thanks so much for the review, and I hope you like this chapter too!

_Black-timewarp -_Hey! Thanks so much for your review. I always love when people review, and I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. I've never read The Road, but I might just go see what it's about. It seems interesting. And gore is awesome, so I'm glad you like it too! Thanks a bunch for your review and I hope this chapter is good too!

**Fortitude**

**All of the People**

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried.  
__If everyone loved, and nobody lied.  
__If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride,  
__Then we'd see the day, when nobody died._

_And I'm singing Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive.  
__Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive._

_And in the air the fireflies,  
__Our only light in paradise.  
__We'll show the world they were wrong,  
__And teach them all to sing along._

_- If Everyone Cared by Nickleback_

0o0o0o0o

A big red truck with monsters for wheels trampled over the streets. The debris from destroyed buildings and car parts litter the road. As the car traveled over the litter, the two in the car were jostled about, getting thrown from side to side of the leather insides. The sky was a misty grey and fog had rolled in over the city, the heavy grey mist so thick it's near impossible to see five feet in front of them.

Sitting in the drivers seat, a small girl griped the wheel in a vice-like hold. Her clutch on the wheel and the seatbelt wrapped around her chest were the only things holding her down in the car. A determined look on her face, she drove on.

Next to her was a tall, lean boy. His hands are white from their tight grip on the door handle as he tried to remain in the car without a seatbelt. His emerald eyes glanced to the left, watching the girl behind the wheel. He slowly reached out and gently grabbed her upper arm. She sent him a quick look before turning back to the road. He smiled.

"Relax, yeah? Drive a bit slower unless you want this car to lose a passenger. Next time I'm sitting in the back where there are actual seat belts. You're the worst driver in history!" He jibbed. She glared harshly at the street below her.

"How can I relax when I find you wandering the streets at five am." She snapped.

"Aww. Were you worried about me?" He teased.

"Hardly," She snorted delicately. "I'm worried about _them. _I can't believe you left them alone! What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking, 'she's been gone since 8 o'clock. Something must have happened'. I was thinking the worst."

Her glare lessens. "Still, they can't protect themselves. And I _can_ protect myself. You need to get your priorities strait."

"You're one of my priorities. Probably the highest one on my list."

"Don't start now. We need to get home."

"What home?" He mocked, glaring out the window at the devastated buildings of their wrecked city. He doesn't notice her flinch. "We live in an abandoned theatre. We have practically no light and it's always freezing. Our homes are gone."

She hesitated, looking from the road to her companion and back to the road again. "A home isn't a cosy house filled with nice furniture and heating. A home is a place where you belong, a place you share with the people you love; your family. They're my family now. And I protect my family."

"As do I." He responded without missing a beat. "And you forget they want you to be safe as well 'cause you're our family."

"Drew..." She whispered in exasperation, but held her tongue, staring fixedly on the road stretching on.

"May.." He said in the same downbeat, huffed tone as she did. May glanced at him before smiling slightly, a small giggle bursting out. He grinned too, leaning towards his hands in an attempt to hide it and turned his gaze out the window, happy with his victory in turning her frown to a smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until May pulled to a stop outside a large theatre. Cocking their guns, just in case they needed them for a quick kill, they stepped out. With fast paced, no-nonsense strides they were at the base of the building.

Drew paused and stared up at the wrecked building. It was one of the few in a stable, standing condition that didn't threaten to give under a gust of wind like many other buildings they encountered. Drew was from a wealthy family and could remember visiting it with them when it was in its glory days. When he was young, he had visited many of times but as he got older and become more independent he participated on family holidays less and less. His last clear memory of this place was for his thirteenth birthday. His mother, father and two of his sisters had come along with him to see one of his favorite movies, Charlotte's Web, playing live. He could remember his excitement as they skipped the queue to the front of the line. His parents had gotten him _V.I.P. _tickets!

The building then was painted a luscious, vibrant red that reminded him of the wine his parents elegantly guzzled at night. The good stuff. The doors were bordered by enormous, fairy-tale like golden gates which he use to imagine were the gates to heaven. They practically glowed. It was a victorian style building with ivy running up one of the sides on wooden planks. The windows were medium sized and at the top of every one was an oval sheet of stained glass. Bordering the windows was golden frames; the same radiant color as the gates.

It was three stories high and to put it simply, just plain huge. When you walked inside the gold and red doors, there was a moment of utter bliss and awe. It looked even bigger from the inside, millions of black velvet chairs leading up in a semi-circle to the dark wooded, large stage. On each side were the classic, blood red curtains with braided golden ropes to pull it open and closed. Three plays could be taking place at once on the stage and you'd still have more than enough room. Up the walls were little balconies where people who had payed extra money and collected a few favors could sit, spaced even more widely with room to sit back and stretch out your legs. You had a personal servant who catered to your every need.

A giant chandelier hung from the middle of the room, made up of a thousand tiny crystals that had to be worth more than a wealthy family could afford. Of course, Drews family wasn't wealthy. They were dirty, stinking rich. He could wash himself in hundred bills if he so pleased. The carpet leading in and around the staircases to the seats was red, to make you feel like you were special. Upon entering, to the right was a wide, spiral staircase leading up to the top floors. Drew could remember walking along it, the pure marble below his feet and the soft carpet that rested atop it, running his hand along the dark chocolate wooden rail that felt slick and smooth beneath his ignorant fingers.

He was a blessed and shielded child, of course, until the day the world came to an abrupt stop.

Stepping past the rusty gates and creaking, rotten door, he found himself in the same spot he had stood many years ago. May didn't even pause, didn't stop. Drew almost wished she could have seen this building in it's prime, not the wasted ruins it had become. She'd never see the memories playing just beyond his eyes, never see beneath the filth and grime to the bright red carpet and elegant architecture. Blood stained the floors and seats. The stage had been wrecked, the wooden planks now charred and scorched black and curtains burned to ash. The walls were peeling and the floor shifted under their feet.

May made a beeline to the staircase and hopped them, two at a time. She was anxious to make sure the kids were all right. Drew hesitated for another moment, sending a longing glance at the ruins of a piece of artwork before following her.

When they reached the room at the end of the hall, they found the kids huddled up together. Johnny, Steve, Marie, Jay, Joey, Lil, and Rae. Lil was crying, her face red and puffy as tears streamed down her pink cheeks. Johnny and Steve were making silly faces, hooking their fingers in their cheeks and going cross-eyed, trying to make her laugh. Marie was holding Lil, attempting to rock her.

"Mayie!" Lil cried upon laying eyes on the brunette. She held out her chubby arms and her fingers clenched and unclenched in the universal sign of 'pick me up'. May didn't hesitate and scooped the four year old into her arms. The sobs immediately died down and Lil buried her head into May's shoulder.

"She's been crying for nearly an hour. We couldn't get her to stop." Joey, a five year old with brown hair and purple eyes, informed her, tugging on her short skirt.

"What happened?" Drew inquired, leaning down to ruffle Joey's hair.

"She fell and bumped her head." Johnny, the eldest at eleven, answered. Rae peaked out from her position snuggled on his chest, timidly smiling. She was the youngest at four as well, and she was Johnny's younger sister. They were practically identical, both with soft, blond hair and big, emerald eyes.

"Oh." May sighed, hushing the whimpering child. "You're okay. It was just a little tumble. Tell me where it hurts." Lil, a little orange headed, blue eyed angel pointed to her left temple and May gently pressed a kiss to it. "All better, see?"

"Did you guys bring food?" Jay asked, a little eating machine in disguise. He had short blue hair and smoky, silver eyes. He had just hit seven. Next to him, Marie stood, huddled slightly behind him. She had dark skin and hair that was poofy and soft. Her eyes were a soft, chocolate brown. The shy girl had grown close to her fellow seven year old.

"I'm going out again tonight." Drew said, avoiding answering the question head on. "I'll get some then." The kids got the message. Tonight, they'd go hungry and hopefully tomorrow morning they could indulge their food cravings; if they were lucky.

They lived in a dying town. Their food supply was growing thinner by the days and soon, they'd be forced to move on. The zombies were growing in numbers and the more that came, the harder it was to find food the zombies had yet to locate and demolish. Their chances of escape, however, had gradually decreased the longer they spent in the village. With such a big group, escaping unscathed would be an unlikely miracle.

"Can I go with you?" Steve asked, dark hands clasped together and black eyes wide. His hair, brown and short was nearly non-existant, hidden under his red cap. At ten years old, he was angry and desperate for revenge on his wrongly zombie-fied parents. He had to kill them himself and it was something he would never get over.

"No." May and Drew chorused. Steve visibly prickled, but backed down. "And it's my night to go out." She addressed to Drew, eyes fiery as she rocked Lil.

"Yeah, but I want to go out tonight. We can swap." Drew growled, glaring.

Handing Lil jerkily to Steve, May whipped around to face the other boy. "And who says I wanna swap. It's _my _night!"

"Well I say you're gonna swap with me. I'm the oldest." The green head took a couple steps forward, using his advantage in height to tower over the petite brunette.

May viciously stabbed her finger into his chest, glaring up at him not in the least intimidated. "You're a spoilt brat, using such immature, foolish jibs at me. _You're the oldest_!" She imitated. "Yeah, well I don't give a crap. Stop trying to keep me in here!"

"I'm trying to protect you! But you're so fucking stubborn. I'm going out whether you are or not!" Drew snarled, stalking for the door.

"It's my night so you better damn well stay here!" May screeched, just as the door slammed behind him.

"May." Johnny whispered, taking a step closer to the girl who had taken care of him and his little sister for the past month. He heard her sniffle, before turning to him with a watery smile.

"It's okay, Johnny. Nothing to worry about. How's about we go play a game of life?" May asked, already starting towards the old, worn bored game. It was missing pieces and had burn marks scorched into it, but it was the best they had.

"I'm on Mayie's team!" Lil yelled, flinging herself to the brunette who smiled and laughed.

"Okay. Now, I bet two M&M's we'll win. Watcha think, Lil?" May whispered cunningly.

"Yep!"

0o0o0o0o

"I think were lost."

"We are _not _lost!"

"...Mist, we're lost."

"No! Nonono! We're not. I know exactly where I'm going!"

"Is this 'cause I was digging at your driving? Misty, you're a fine driver, if not a little violent. But apparently, your sense of direction is the shits. We. Are. Lost!"

"Let me see you try driving in the midst of a _Zombie_ attack and go in the _right _direction, asshat!"

"Calm down, guy's." Leaf sighed, wishing with all her heart for the ipod she dropped during an escape scaling a fire exit. Then she wouldn't have to listen to their irking, relentless 'debate' as they called it. "It's a fucking fight." She snapped under her breath.

"_What_!" A synchronized shriek sounded. For all their fighting, Gary and Misty were infuriatingly alike.

"Nothing, nothing!" The brunette smiled, waving her hands in a hopefully placable gesture. Thank the Gods, Misty turned back around in time to swerve around the yellow jeep. Gary, however, was still giving her the evil eyes.

"Hey!" Dawn howled, squirming in her seat. "I know where we are!" She cried triumphantly. Eagerly, Leaf turned towards her, along with everyone else. She then lashed out at Misty's chair with her foot when the orange-head spun around as well. Obviously simmering in anger, Misty watched the road, making a sharp left, inching around the overturned truck.

"Where are we?" Ash spoke, when Dawn remained silent.

"... Well, I don't know the name of the place, it's been a while since I was last here, but there's this _huge _lake just down the road, to the right. Me and my mom use to camp here with my uncle and cousins. We had this awesome speed boat and everything... I think it's Summo-Spring's Lake." A soft smile tugged at Dawn's lips, her eyes as far away as Jupiter.

"Are we heading in the right direction?" Gary inquired, staring at Dawn in the rearview mirror.

"Um... I think so. Do you- do you think we could stop for a little bit. I won't see the lake again, ever and we need to stretch out legs. Please?"

"I don't know Dawn." Misty began hesitantly, however, looking at Dawns wide, pleading gaze, she relented. "Maybe just for a few minutes... to stretch our legs."

"It's the next turn, then! Thanks so much guys!" Dawn gushed, wiggling in her seat to see the upcoming turn. Misty barely slowed before jerking the car to the right, tires skidding frantically on the dirt road, struggling for grip before thrusting the car forward.

The road was indented from all the times cars drove up it's dusty path. The passenger's were thrown all across the car as Misty sped over the bumpy road. Leaf made an especially painful smack against Ash's rock like head, leaving her forehead throbbing. Ash, of course, was fine. "Friggen' hard head."

"What?" Wide eyed and curious, his head tilted and brows wrinkled, Ash turned to her.

Leaf smiled. "Nothin'." Brows furrowed even more, before with a half shrug, he turned to look back out the window as they broke free of the road into a clearing

It was beautiful.

A large, dark lake wound its way across the clearing's path. Murky water lapped at golden sand that crowded the banks, fading away to small pebbles which crunched under the rubbery tires of their car. In the distance, small patches of grass grew up, soft and luscious surrounded by sunny yellow sand and grit.

Leaf struggled with the car handle, yanking it back once slim fingers grasped the smooth metal. Her elbow stabbed into Ash's stomach with the recoil, but Leaf paid no mind to his airless grunt, stumbling out of the car in her rush.

The air was warm, a gentle breeze teasing her brown bangs. It smelt sweat, of deep, fresh pine and fragrant lavender. The aroma nearly lulled her to a daze, but Dawn's squeal pulled her from her thought's.

The bluenette was stripping down to her undergarments, a soft frilly pink bra and snow white panties bordered with small hearts. The boy's stood gaping like fish out of water, but Dawn paid them no mind as she dove into the cool water. Misty followed soon after, she however maintained a semblance of modesty and canon-balled in in her shorts and bra.

Swapping identical looks to each other, both Gary and Ash began to shed their clothes. "Race ya there!" Gary howled, already half way to the waterline. Grinning impishly, Ash took of, sand flying up as his feet sunk into the ground.

It was Dawn's scream that first drew Leaf's attention away from the two boys leaping off the banks of the lake. Shrill and scared. Her smile faded and she began to jog towards the lake, her long hair thumping up and down as she bounced from foot to foot.

The closer she got, the more worried she became. Stumbling to a stop in shock, she stared for a few long moments at the sight before her. Dawn was sinking; fast, as was Misty, Ash and Gary. What she previously assumed was water was in fact, not. Up close, she realized it was much too dark, and as Misty lifted an arm from the water with great struggle, Leaf saw the way the dark liquid clung to her. Their movements were slow and restrained. It was like swimming in carmel.

"Leaf!" Misty shrieked. "Help!"

Frantic, the brunette began to panic, searching around desperately for a stick or log to try and reach them. She dashed to the edge, skidding to a stop. Pebbles shifted under her feet, scattering off the edge and Leaf watched with a heavy heart as they sunk, disappearing quickly under the strange goo.

"Leaf!" Gary growled. "Stop gawking! We're drowning!"

"Oh God, Oh God." Leaf mumbled, hands shaking. "What do I _do!_" She fisted her hair, tugging harshly. "Think! Think!" She froze, hands still trembling, but she gently unclenched her fists and slowly spread them out. "Please," She whispered, staring at them. "Please work." She softly dipped her head and closed her eyes, raising her arms.

Leaf took in a deep, shaky breath, before releasing it in an urgent hiss. "_Work!" _Her pale hands shook and she called on the energy she felt from deep within, pushing at the light she felt inside and trying to tap into the power she felt emitting from it.

"Le-aaaafff-" Dawn cried, sinking under the surface. Her hands distraughtly struggling, flapping aimlessly. Misty strained to reach the other girl, being the closest.

"Come on, Leaf!" Ash yelled. "Dawn won't last long!"

Leaf labored in another breath, teeth grinding together. "Come'on!" She hissed. "Work! Work!" It's not like she couldn't control and manipulate her powers, but she had never attempted something so difficult before. It was then that she finally felt a burst of light surge within.

When Leaf recalled on that moment years later, she could only describe it as being snug in a blanket on a cold winter night, lying before a blazing fire with cocoa held tight between her two gloved hands and sliding hot down her throat, heating her from the inside out.

She stilled her hands, gently rising them up and widening her stance, feet sliding apart. She then flipped them so they were palm to the sky, before sharply drawing them down close to her, elbows tucking in to her stomach. The ground quivered beneath her feet before the entire clearing began to move side to side as if an earthquake was taking place. Half of the lake jerked up, the ground coming higher and higher. The black goo drained away towards the other half and spilled out across the sand and banks of the river.

Sitting in the middle of the earth ridge was Dawn, Misty, Ash and Gary, all staring at her wide-eyed.

"Did you just destroy half of the lake?" Ash whispered, awe-struck and gaping.

Sweating, Leaf nodded, amazed herself. The edge of her earth platform was ragged and uneven, but she just manipulated a large chunk of the earth upwards, and it worked!

"Ewww!" Dan cried, a string of black goop connecting her palm to her hair. "This is just gross!"

0o0o0o0o

When Drew walked through the front doors of the theatre, he paused. He had left in an angry fit, one he now regretted. He was acting immature, but he was just worried about May. Except for the kids, she was all he really had. His family were God knows where - hopefully in Europe, safe. He and May had reacquainted not long after the Zombie breakout, and ever since they had relied on each other to survive. But they were both too stubborn for their own good, and often clashed bull-headed heads.

Glancing across the once beautiful room, he was shocked to find the form of said girl seated on the edge of the stage. She rarely came to this part of the building, only to pass through to get to the kids. She looked distant, eyes shrouded by her brown hair and knees pulled to her chest.

Hesitant, he began to make his way across the room. She didn't look to him; didn't even acknowledge his presence. He was nervously stopped a few feet from her, attempting to decide how to approach her, before she began to softly speak.

"You know, when I was a little kid, I always wanted to be on stage under the spotlight with millions of people watching me." She threw out casually; a peace offering. She leaned back on her palms, letting her legs swing out in front of her limply. "It was a brief stage, and that dream didn't last long but when I saw all those beautiful girls on Tv in those downright gorgeous dresses, watching them dance so smoothly with such elegance, like they were born to dance, it was amazing. The skill they had! It must have taken them years to perfect it... It was a child's dream." She hesitated, knuckles white from her clenched fists. "And I got over it, but the thought that it'll never happen, well, it's stifling."

Drew violated the space bubble he had given her, crossing the last remaining steps to plop down beside the brunette. She still hadn't met his eyes, so he stretched out onto his back, interlocking his hands to pillow his head and stared fixedly up at the dome roof, eyeing the precariously hanging chandelier.

"To think," She continued softly; determinedly, but her voice was cracking with emotion. "That we'll never get a chance to do what we want, or choose who we'll become."

"Well, I'm gonna choose what I am, and today, I'm a sorry friend." He nudged her softly, grinning up to her. She giggled, and smiled back softly, soft blue hues meeting his _finally. _

She turned to look ahead again, watching the great big door but not really seeing it. "Yeah. I guess." She sighed, the smile turning wistful; a sorry imitation of what is was; what it could be.

"You know, I saw a show here a couple of times and I think you'd be excellent for my recreation of such show."

"What?" May inquired, startled.

"I said!" He boomed, voice taking on the edge of a talk-show host. "I think you'd be great for my show, Ms. Maple!"

Worrying her bottom lip, May raised a hand to cup his forehead, trying to feel for his temperature. "Drew, are you feeling alright?" He only swatted her hand away and sprung to his feet.

"Just fine, thank you! I'm Ying, the male star of the show, and I'd be honored if you'd be my Yang!" He grinned, extending a hand palm up to her. His green eyes bore into her as she regarded it with the wariness you'd give a wild animal.

Her blue eyes light up with delight as she finally caught on. She delicately placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. She teasingly stepped away once she was up. "I don't know. A guy so corny can't be my dancing partner." She taunted.

"You know you love it." He growled, catching her hand again and pulling her to him, wrapping one hand around her waist, and the other around her back. She yelped as he tugged her flush against him, before skirting her hands up his chest and around his neck, teasing the green hairs at the nape of his neck. "Would you, May Oak Maple, do me the honors of gracing me with a dance this evening?" He asked in mock polite.

So close up, she was absolutely beautiful. Sometimes he forgot how pretty she really was. Her soft brown hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves, and Drew gently reached up to brush her fringe from her eyes, and watched amusedly as it just fell right back into place, hovering over the big blue orbs. Her face was pale and smooth, and so soft to the touch. She was dressed in a navy wife-beater that had been torn on one shoulder, so she ended up just cutting it off. A white and red skirt went half-way down her thighs, and peaking out from under it was black skin-tight shorts. May would never go out without wearing them 'cause she couldn't fight without them on unless she wanted to give Drew a first hand view of her panties. Drew tugged at the red and white bandana scarp around her neck, watching as she glared up at him and knowing it bothered her but doing it anyways. She kicked at his shin in mock anger with a black booted foot, and he grinned, choosing to spin her around suddenly.

Drew himself wasn't dressed much better. All he had was a thin purple shirt and a pair of deep blue jeans. His jacket was abandoned by the door, a black and navy sweater that was thankfully warm and had lasted so far despite the few blood stains marring it.

May was a bit clumsy, and she kept stepping on his feet. He tried to guide her through the dance, and pressed her even closer to him as they arched around the stage. She began to get the hang of it, stepping back when he moved forward and pacing closer to him when he drew back, letting him twirl them throughout the room.

She could hear the dull thrum of dance music in the background, one of the songs her mom always listened to and often bribed her dad into dancing out with her as she made the family dinner. It was the only ballroom song she knew, and she could swear it was playing just for them in the background. The room seemed to darken, until all she saw was Drew. She could smell the soft scent of rose and earth off of him, grounding her and sweeping her off her feet at the very same time.

Nothing else mattered. Just him, and her. She could feel her long ball gown dragging behind her, and his muscled tux covered body pressing against her own. She felt special; beautiful. It didn't matter if thousands of people were watching them, or none at all. She could feel the excited thrill in the air, the ecstasy she got when she was younger aspiring to be one of the girls on Tv.

Drew tightened his grip, and swung her around, taking her hand and letter her spin out, before twirling her back to him. Fire crackled at their heels as they spun around, never staying in one place long enough for it to burn. It danced all around them, teasing them. Flickering against their legs and arms, enchanting them. Joining in with them as they danced as one. It curled around them like smoke and guided them through the darkness.

Vines stretched up from the ground, forming a border around their path and making arches for them to twirl under. Roses bloomed in a circle around them, and Drew ducked down to snatch one up before sliding it behind May's ear, the ruby color enhancing the brown of her hair and pale skin. The vines created steps, and May deftly rose onto one, Drew following, circling her to get ahead, then lifting her up to him, before the vines led them down to the floor again.

They were both panting, eyes locked together and breaths mixing into one. Her hands clung to his neck, and he grasped tight around her hips. She leaned up to him, letting her rosy lips hover just above his, her sapphire orbs gazing into his own, memorized. He breathed in the sweet smell of her, smoky and cinnamon, with a hint of honey drifting off her.

"So beautiful." He whispered, gently brushing his lips against her own. It was like fireworks, that small contact sending electricity shooting through him. Her heart skipped a beat as she drew back, breathing just raw _Drew. _

And then the music stopped. Just like that. No warning, no explanation. Drew froze in his spot, and she went rigid under his hands. The world came rushing back, and they weren't in the dark, dancing and feeling. There was no audience and it _was _just them, in some broken down, ruined theatre. The magic ended abruptly, and they were nothing.

The fire died, and the vines shrunk back down into the floor boards. A shrill, pained scream echoed throughout the room, and this time, it wasn't their imagination creating the sound. More screams followed, hoarse and desperate.

And they screamed for help. For Mayie and Drewsies to come. To please, _please, _save them. They screamed for mercy.

0o0o0o0o

Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to stop it after Dawn and the goo, but I just couldn't do that after not updating for so long. The goo will be explained in the next chapter too, so don't worry! This was really just an introduction for May and Drew, and their relationship, and I'm sorry for basically no gore. There will be tons in the next chapter, so no worries! Also, I know it may seem like May and Drews relationship is progressing very fast, but they've been traveling together for a while, and there are many future obstacles in store for those two! Also, Paul is making an appearance in the next chapter and I'm trying to think of a power for him. Any ideas? I have a few if I can't find anything else, but if you got any suggestions, they're welcome. I appreciate constructive criticism! Review if you like, but I always like to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading!

DeathsScarletSecret


	4. The New Age

Hello! It's been too long, but I've been working slowly but surely on this chapter. I have to say, I think it's my favorite chapter so far. It's a bit angst-y, you will see but I love that kind of stuff. I hope it doesn't disappoint! Also, you'll see a bit later on in this chapter there's a song in it, and I really suggest looking it up because it's brilliant! I love that song. It's called Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I'd just suggest not going into the official video because there's some weird affects to it that bothers me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and as always, constructive criticism welcome!

**Summary: **The apocalypse has come. Only the strong can survive in this world. A group like no other is drawn together and as one they must make it out alive. But as zombies thrive in the millions, what hope do they really have of escape?

**Disclaimers: **I obviously don't own Pokemon. Also, I don't own the pic that is the cover thingy. It's a picture of Eevee from Pokemon. Also, I do not own the song in this chapter. It is by Imagine Dragons.

**Pairings: **Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, OldRivalshipping, Pokeshipping. There will be hints of other shippings, but these will be the main.

**Warning: **A good deal of gore and blood and stuff in this chapter. If you don't like that kind of stuff, this story is probably not for you. Also, some swearing.

Also, as always I want to thank my lovely reviewers.

_eeveeluvr: _Hey, thanks so much for the review. I'm also a big fan of May and Drew; they're one of my favorite pairings. I apologize for the gore (kind of ;p) especially in this chapter. Hope it's not too bad!

_Left-to-die: _Heya! Your reviews always mean so much and I really appreciate them! And I'm so with you on the irresponsible thing! Those idiots! Anyways, I haven't gotten a chance yet but I'll most definitely look up that book! Thanks for the suggestion. Hope you like this chapter too!

**Fortitude**

**The New Age**

_"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel." - Johnny Depp_

0o0o0o0o

May reaches the door first.

Sticky red seeps down her knee from a slip on the stairs on her way up; something she barely even recalls happening in her frantic dash up the flight of steps.

She flies into the door, throwing all her body weight against it and scrabbling for the rusty copper knob. When she twists, and it doesn't move, May loses it.

Screams are still echoing from behind the closed entrance, and they only grow louder as May kicks and pounds against the door. Her short nubs for nails dig into the wood and bring up splinters, and she slams against the wood separating her from what she wants.

Drew is just behind her, having raced up the stairs at her heels. He watches as May throws herself away from the door, and raises a slim, shaking hand, fingers poising together in the universal form of a snap. It's a habit of hers; something she often does to create a single flame, and then makes it grow into a raging, unforgiving fire.

Drew doesn't even think; he doesn't need to. He knows starting a fire would do nothing but create more trouble, so he grips her at the waist and promptly snatches her up, tossing her behind him (not too harshly, but in his panic he is none too gentle) and leaving her to stumble to a stop. He stalks forward, the screams of his self-appointed charges grating on his last nerve and sending him into a downward spiral of worry and despair.

It takes moments to kick in the door after slamming into it much like a footballer would on the field yields no result save for a bruised shoulder. The latch snaps but the door moves no further than a few inches before bouncing back. Drew shoves at it, pushing against the weight of something placed behind the door.

Then it finally, _finally, _swings open.

0o0o0o0o

Silence dominates the air, and a heavy pressure settles over the occupants. It feels like a dark, ominous cloud has grasped the survivors in a rigorous grip and refuses to let up, leaving them in a state of reluctant submission.

Dawn shivers softly, and fixes her gaze on the landscape rushing past her. Her eyes feel heavy; too heavy to keep open but sleep sounds like a nightmare waiting to happen. She shifts slightly, curling her legs up to her chest and tugging the woolen blanket snugger around her. The wool itches her skin but the warmth soothes her into a dazed wakefulness. Her head rests against the frosty window, and her hot breath bounces off the glass and smothers her, leaving a foggy trail in its wake.

Ash is sending her worried glances from the drivers seat when he thinks she isn't looking. She ignores him, and the heavy eyes boring into her head from the three squashed into the back.

"Dawn." Misty quietly calls, and Dawn feels a hand gently resting on her shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

The younger girl takes a moment to digest the question and consider the answer. She hasn't eaten in a good while, and she knows she _should _be hungry, and she thinks she is, but eating sounds like too taxing a task at the moment. Not to mention the lingering flavor at the back of her mouth that tastes suspiciously like old milk and half-cooked chicken. It hasn't left since she accidentally opened her mouth to scream, an instinctual action rather than a thought-out idea, when she had gone under.

"No," She replies, just as softly and sinks deeper into her blanket. The rev of the engine is a comforting noise; something she knows, something that will never change. Not even in the Zombie apocalypse. It brings her back to times with her mother, driving to ballet class or just on their way to the movie theatre. Her eyes burns slightly, and she does her best to expel the thought of her mother, alone somewhere in this kill or be killed world. Maybe she's alone, and scared. Maybe she's not even in America anymore; Did she possibly make it out? _'Stop! Just stop!' _She scolds herself. Worrying about all the maybes would do her no profit.

A bottle of Arrowhead taunts her from its position on the floor. She's been eyeing it for the past hour, and her throat itches, craving cool, refreshing water to quench the thirst. It rolls with the movements of the car, much like she and her friends did years ago from the backseat as they played Jelly-Bean. Sighing, she tugs the blanket from under her toes and daintily plants them on the ground. She reaches for the tumbling bottle, and just as her fingers skim the smooth surface it sails backwards. Groaning, she follows it, reaching under her chair blindly for the water.

She is fishing off to the right when her hands skate over something rough, but a material. She gropes at it, finding an edge and pulling it out. She stares at the grey case, gliding over the cover and fingering the zip. She pulls it down, curious as to what will be inside. For a moment, as she slides her fingers in the new crack she's made in the case, she feels guilty, like her hand's caught in the cookie jar. She feels like she's invading someone's privacy, that this car belonged to someone once, and so did all inside it. But she stanches the thought, remembering in this world it is every man for himself. She parts it much like a book, and stares for a few long moment at its contents.

A slow grin stretches across her face, and the others must have noticed for they are peering over at her curiously.

"What's that?" Gary questions, and she can feel him shifting around.

Dawn just shakes her head, her cheeks hurting from her wide smile. She laughs, the sound bubbling forth without her consent, and sounding a bit mad to her ears. She doesn't particularly care, though. It feels _good _to just laugh; to let everything she's felt since the lake incident spill out of her. The others must think her crazy, but she just continues to shake with simmering chuckles. When she feels slick wetness slip down her cheeks, her laughter catches in her throat and she chokes back a sob. Her hands shake as she brings them up, her arms feeling numb and heavy, like they aren't part of her; aren't _her _limbs. She fumbles against her cheeks, and follows the trail up to her eyes.

She's crying.

She's _crying. _So she throws her head back, and she lets out another laugh. She listens to her friends worry, and fret in high pitched voices, going into a frenzy. Yelling at Ash when he tries to help while driving, and distraughtly demanding what is wrong.

They don't get it. They don't _understand. _She isn't sad. - "Dawn, what's wrong? Don't cry, you're okay!" - She isn't scared. - "Don't worry, honey. It's fine, everything's alright. You didn't drown!" - They never could decipher her, didn't grasp the workings of her mind; who she is. - "Please stop crying. We'll protect you! Please don't cry. It's okay. It's okay!" - She isn't petrified.

She is so damn happy, she's crying. "CD's!" She sobs, because she hasn't listened to music in a long time and having back this everyday thing; having back the sweet strum of a guitar and the melodic drum of a voice, is a miracle. She had never treasured music as much as she did after the apocalypse. She hadn't understood how lucky she was then, but she does now.

It feels like she's gone days without water in a hot, dry desert and now she's been given a spring all to herself. Relief. Joy.

She's crying over a few CD's. A few tiny, thin circles that would fill the desolate silence.

"A pack of fucking CD's!" She cries again, hugging them to her chest. The others still don't understand, but that's okay. They don't need to so long as they are always there for her as they demonstrate they are now. So long as they stick with her to the bitter end, with a few CD's in the stereo, venturing together into the unknown.

0o0o0o0o

_I'm waking up,  
__To ash and dust.  
__I wipe my brow,  
__And I sweat my rust.  
__I'm breathing in the chemicals…_

_0o0o0o0o_

Sharp, yellow teeth crunch and grind. Black and blue lips spitting our razor-edged white marrow. Rugged, bloody nails scooping up pink and red. Rotten, purple tongues slinking out and slurping. White orbs with bloody rivers coursing through.

They don't notice the two frozen in the doorway.

0o0o0o0o

"Oh!" Misty cries, crawling over Gary's lap and through the middle of the two front seats to crank up the volume. "I love this song. Imagine Dragons are the best!"

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus." Many of the CD's were homemade, and therefore there was no particular order or genre to the music playing, but the previous owner seemed to favor the different types of rock.

"This is it…" Gary hummed along, a sour laugh barking forth at the next words. "The apocalypse. Wooooah."

The temptation to change the song was strong, and Ash's hand twitched against the steering wheel in anxiety. He gripped the leather in a white-knuckled lock, hoping to fight back the urge. This wasn't funny. This was painful. He remembered attending one of their concerts, and singing along to this very song; now just a futile memory in the new world. It was all jokes and games until flesh-eating mindless humans came about, and cut the population in half.

Leaf and Misty took a deep breath together, grinning before belting out, "I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow!"

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age." Dawn softly broke in, taking up a solo. "Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woooah."

0o0o0o0o

I can't think; I can't breath. The sounds _-screams- _die out and the noise of rushing water surmounts them until they're but tiny, insignificant echoes from the surface, and I'm six feet under water. Only, there is no water and it's my blood pulsing against my forehead and churning by-pasted my ears as it drains _down down down _like a rock in a sandpit; gone before it's ever really there.

Tiny black dots crawl into my vision like a nest of ants swarming the room in the thousands and making everything fuzzy. Only, those ants are blackness overcoming me like a wave in the tide; fast, and unforgiving. It's drawing me into its darkness, sucking wave by sucking wave. And it keeps getting darker until all I can see are _them. _

I feel like that time back in tenth grade when a freshmen lugged a basketball at me with only a warning of 'Catch, shrimp', and I didn't in fact 'catch'. Instead, the hard, orange ball slammed into my face and I went to the nurse with a gushing nose-bleed and a cracked tooth. It **hurt**, and I had passed out but the rage afterwords dulled my pain and I was out for blood. That bully faced the brunt of my rage, and ended up in hospital with second degree burns.

I come back a second later when a decapitated head flies past me. For a second, I think there's an earthquake because the world is shaking and titling out of proportion, but then I realize it's me. My arms are twitching and my shoulders trembling; my hands rattling so hard I can barely make a fist.

I'm shaking in fury.

Drew screams; it sounds painful, and raw, and he slices another head off. This one was slurping up Steve's liver. A vine shoots past my head, grazing my cheek and arches to sink deep into a Zombies head before slinking back out with a 'pop'. It falls, dead, into a heap over Joey whose guts are spilled across the floor and his purple eyes stare unblinking into nothingness.

0o0o0o0o

_Woooah,  
__I'm radioactive,  
__Radioactive.  
__Woooah,  
__Woooah.  
__I'm radioactive,  
__Radioactive._

0o0o0o0o

"I raise my flag, and don my clothes." Ash sings softly, his voice surprisingly mellow. Once upon a time, this song was big. Who knew it'd become so true. Everyone scoffed; at the thought of Zombies, and the very _idea _of the apocalypse. But those absurd notions had come to pass, and the people were still left reeling. "It's a revolution, I suppose."

"We're painted red to fit right in. Woooah." Misty continues for him, resting a hand on his shoulder and kneeling in between the two front seats. Ash sends a glance to her; A girl he'd met in an abandoned building. He knows little about her, just what she told him and what he could deduce. Her voice is lovely, he can't help notice. Smooth and heavenly, which you wouldn't think by her tom-boyish nature.

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then breaking out on the prison bus." Dawn and Gary harmonize, sounding ridiculously well together and almost like they practiced, their voices complimenting each other perfectly. Glancing in the review mirror, Ash notices the way his brunette best friend is glancing out the window with an unfocused gleam to his eye. He looks… worried.

Dawn snuffles, turning to look out the window with the brunette. She winces when she sees a few Zombies rambling about, turning their heads towards the road as the car passes and shuffling in their direction. The car, however, is long gone before they even reached the freeway lane. "This is it, the apocalypse. Woooah."

0o0o0o0o

Drew heaves for air; gasps for an ounce of precious oxygen. Sweat dribbles down his forehead, stinging his eyes and forcing him to blink fervently to clear his vision. Red paints the walls; the floors… His hands. Another vile creature rushes him, moaning and groaning, teeth crunching together wantonly. His hand rises, and he calls upon his power. A thick, emerald vine springs from under his shirt sleeve, slicing through the air and plunging into the monster's skull.

He glances to May, who's fairing no better off as she stabs a Zombie through the skull with her hunting knife and sets another on fire. It stumbles towards her, skin sizzling and eyes bulging from its soles, long nails clawing the air. She slams its head against the edge of the banister, again and again and _again _until pale red blood splatters her clothes and stains her face, specks sailing through the air and landing on her cheeks, turning her into a beautiful disaster.

They are tainted; broken. All they have now is anger, and pain. A deep, rigid pain that aches their hearts and burns their blood.

But there are no monsters left to take their wrath out on, their temporary home now a battle grave.

0o0o0o0o

_I'm waking up,  
__I feel it in my bones  
__Enough to make my systems blow.  
__Welcome to the new age,  
__To the new age.  
__Welcome to the new age,  
__To the new age.  
__Woooah_

0o0o0o0o

"Woooah. I'm radioactive. Radioactive. Woooah. Woooah. I'm radioactive. Radioactive." Leaf breaks out, smiling softly. Her voice crackles slightly and she leans against Gary, surprising the brunette and distracting him from his thoughts.

"All systems go." Dawn sings lightly.

"The sun hasn't died." Gary continues.

"Deep in my bones, straight from inside."

0o0o0o0o

None were spared.

So innocent, so beautiful. Now imperfect and ruined. Stomachs sliced open and mouths hanging wide. Pearly white teeth stained crimson and skin ghost-like. Eyes all dulled and glazed over, never to see again… At least, never with an entirely-there mind. They'll rise again, with a thirst for blood and taste for flesh.

They can't be allowed to come back. Their image too pure for such a cruel world, they can't be poisoned by what they're destained to become.

May screams; broken and angry, full of despair and crackling with the irony of the world weighing upon her. She can't stop, so she screams again, twice as hard. Her throat feels like it's going through a grinder, or she's swallowing nails, but her heart aches with an insistent pound that will never fully go away ever again.

Rae is encircled between her brother's protective arms, her eyes staring dead over his shoulder and golden hair sticky with ruby liquid. Johnny's curled on his side around her, throat in half and legs in shreds. Steve and Joey lie in puddles of crimson, and Lil is lying flat in the corner, stomach torn and one arm missing, fingers crumpled backwards. Jay and Marie are sprawled out together, hands clasped with twin stares towards the heavens, covered in red and pink. Zombies are scattered all around, over half a dozen. Their heads leak pink blood and they're stained red too, the blood of their victims.

Tears course down May's pale face, mixing with the patterns of blood to stream down her cheeks like pink rivers. Her eyes are blurry again, but instead of darkness, it's her tears obstructing her vision. She howls in pain; in loss, and two heavy hands land on her shoulders and Drew leans down on her, tears tracking across his face as well.

They mourn together.

Fire crackles around them, forming swift and sudden like a great storm. It devours, grows and dies. It eats up the wood and crawls across the floors, climbing up the walls. The walls turn black, slowly, but they overpower the red until it's nothing but a memory.

May can't control it; can't stop it. She heaves and sobs and grieves. She thinks she wants to die.

"May!" Drew calls, aware and shocked out of his sorrowful fit. The fire's eating everything, and turning the air heavy, smoke swarming across the room, growing. He yanks at her limp arms, and tugs at her dead weight. She doesn't want to move as she kneels against the gradually heating floorboards. "May, we need to get out! The place is burning!"

She won't move. Sobs and shakes her head; too broken to form words. The fire slithers out the door and over the balcony to engulf the entire building. "May!" Drew insists.

"Hey!" A voice shouts from the doorway, and Drew barely hears it over the crackle of the fire. He spins on his heels, and finds another boy glaring at him from under purple bangs. "Grab your girlfriend and lets move! This place is going down!" The boy then disappears around the corner; probably for the exit. Drew almost shouts to him that May's not his girlfriend, but he doubts the boy will even catch it over the roar of the inferno.

Drew drags May to her feet and bends to swoop her up bridle style. He stumbles for the door, and ducks against the licking flames that tickle his skin. He's sweating even heavier now, and his lungs feel constricted as he inhales mouthfuls of smoke.

The only reason he makes it out is because he knows his way so well, blinded by the black vapor. The building cracks, shakes, and falls to its knees.

0o0o0o0o

"I'm waking up! I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow." They all quietly sing, together for the final couple lines. The finale's coming around.

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woooah!"

0o0o0o0o

The strange boy's across the street, and Drew staggers on over to him. He's tired, having used a lot of power before and May is still limp, which causes him more worry. Outside, he gets a better view of their mysterious savior.

He looks to be their age, with plum colored hair hanging shaggy and big purples eyes that ooze an iciness that can't be put to words. A frown is etched into his face like it belongs there, and his tanned skin is smooth under his dark clothing. His arms are crossed impatiently, and he watches the building fall in boredom.

Drew sets May down, and her knees shake threateningly before she can get them under control. She hears Drew thank the boy, and a silence overcomes them all as they watch the Theatre slowly become more and more shattered. A few Zombies ramble on by, but she doesn't move and they haven't touched her yet so she supposes someone's offing them. She's barely aware of their new companion.

They stay until it's but a field of smoldering wood and glowing embers fringing the black remains. She's purified them; reserved their memory. They're nothing but ashes now; they can't come back.

"I had to do it." She whispers, feeling a sudden need to justify her actions. "I couldn't let them die with half a mind. It had to be me."

The boys understand. No more words are needed; This is a new world. Some things just have to be done.

0o0o0o0o

_Woooah,  
__I'm radioactive,  
__Radioactive.  
__Woooah, woooah.  
__I'm radioactive,  
__Radioactive.._

0o0o0o0o

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm sure you can guess who the 'mysterious savior' was. I said this in my last chapter, and I have a few idea's, but I'm trying to come up with a power for Paul and I'm stumped for something I actually like. If you have any ideas yourself, I'd love to hear them. Anyways, tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear your responses. Also, I said I'd explain the goo in this chapter but that will come up later. Sorry! Until next time…

DeathsScarletSecret


End file.
